rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
13th Age
thumb 13th Age (Тринадцатый век) — настольная ролевая игра для данженкроула в стиле фэнтези с лёгкой системой и акцентом на сюжет. Разрабатывается по крайней мере с марта 2012 годаMarch Playtesting Opportunities.. Главные разработчики — Роб Хейнсу и Джонатан Твит. Игра ориентируется на олдскульные ценности D&D и использование OGL, но при этом в правилах следует скорее инди-тенденциям. В данный момент (лето 2012) игра находится в фазе плейтеста, по завершении которого будет издана в Pelgrane Press. 28 июня всем сделавшим предзаказ были разосланы рабочие материалы игры, среди которых — почти трёхсотстраничный черновик рулбука под названием «Escalation Edition». На русский язык перевод анонсировала Студия 101. Система «Бой происходит так, как можно было бы ожидать от инди-версии системы d20», как говорят сами авторы в начале пятой главы, и то же самое относится в той или иной степени и к всему остальному. Иконы Основное отличие «Тринадцатого века» от D&D состоит в наличии «икон» как сеттинго-системных сюжетообразующих элементов, вокруг которых крутится и создание персонажа, и развитие, и приключения, и механика, и весь мир. Икон всего тринадцать штук: * Архимаг: сверхэпический волшебник, стоящий на страже порядка и цивилизации. Его заклинания останавливают эпидемии и усмиряют шторма, но задания, которые он через доверенных лиц и гомункулов раздаёт приключенцам, всегда загадочны и запутанны. Его протежирование процветания человечества продолжается очень давно, и нынешний архимаг находится на своём посту уже много веков. * Крестоносец: «бронированный кулак тёмных божеств», сокрушающий нечисть, а заодно и всё остальное, что попадётся ему на пути. У крестоносца есть своя армия, которую он учит служить тёмным богам, выжигая из их сердец любовь и жалость. Захватывая очередное гнездо нечисти, он переподчиняет демонов и заставляет их служить себе. * Дьяволица: изначально смертная женщина, Дьяволица пошла по дороге контроля нечисти без глобального сопротивления ей. В данный момент человеческого в ней всё меньше, и она всё чаще заигрывает с силами, пугающими даже Архимага. Служат ей полубезумные культисты, а вообще её стратегия настроена в основном на самоудовлетворение и мимолётные порывы, чем на планомерное достижение глобальных целей в стиле Крестоносца. * Король дварфов: так же, как Император правит цивилизованными странами, раскинувшимися на поверхности, дварфский Король управляет цивилизованными странами подземья. У дварфов достаточно места для обитания, но они стремятся рано или поздно отбить свою историческую родину у тёмных эльфов. Король владеет несметными сокровищами, и считает все полезные ископаемыми по определению дварфскими. * Королева эльфов: правительница Звёздного Двора, единственного места сотрудничества лесных, тёмных и высших эльфов. У Королевы мистическая связь с каждым эльфом, так что получается, что через неё любой эльф всегда связан с любым другим эльфом. * Император: правитель крупнейшей страны людей, которая при этом называется Драконья Империя. Архимаг и Жрица сотрудничают с Императором вплотную, да а остальные иконы, представляющие силы добра или порядка, так или иначе с ним связаны союзами или альянсами. * Великий золотой змей: защитник мира и вдохновитель паладинов. Тело Великого золотого змея закрывает мир от Бездны, из которой, если он сдастся или проиграет свою вечную битву, полезут бесчисленные легионы нечисти. В происходящем внутри мира Змей участвует, насылая сны и видения избранным героям. * Верховная друидесса: духовная и волшебная предводительница флоры и фауны во всём мире. Используемые ей ритуалы взывают к силе самой природы и относятся ещё к тем временам, когда ни нынешних миров, ни нынешних богов не существовало. Королева эльфов, Император и Архимаг находятся в сбалансированных отношениях с Высоким друидом, но это до поры до времени, потому что она в большей степени природная сила, чем разумная правительница. * Король-лич: властелин нежити, падший тиран, мечтающий о том, чтобы заполучить трон Драконьей Империи в свои костлявые прогнившие руки. Когда-то под именем Короля-мага он недрогнувшей рукой управлял обширными территориями, но был побеждён союзом первого Драконьего Императора, эльфов и дварфов, чтобы затем вернуться в обличии повелителя нежити. * Вождь орков: орки всегда были неприятной частью сеттинга «Тринадцатого века», но не такой, на которую стоило бы обращать внимание другим иконам. Однако во время войны с Королём-магом с помощью эльфийской магии был искусственно создан герой среди орков, который и сошёлся с ним в смертельной битве. Спустя много веков, когда эта история уже стала частью древних манускриптов, о которых кроме эльфов все забыли, внезапно объявился ещё один Вождь. Чего он хочет и с кем заключит союзы, пока неизвестно. * Жрица слушает светлых богов и говорит с ними о тех, кто ей по душе. Она частично оракул, частично мистик, а частично и метафизический архитектор — именно она создала чудесный Собор, многочастный саморасширяющийся храм с отрогами для каждого возможного варианта веры. Жрица служит Императору вместе с Архимагом. * Принц теней: то ли существующий, то ли вымышленный персонаж, который, если верить байкам, похищал у дварфов целые состояния, убивал надежды драконов и разграблял мечты богов. Неизвестно, что правда, и что нет, и никогда не знаешь точно, действуешь ли ты по поручению Принца или чьему-то ещё. Что известно достоверно — так это то, что Король дварфов, не вдаваясь в подробности, объявил огромную награду в платине за его голову. * Трое были среди самых первых драконов, появившихся на лице земли. В отличие от золотого дракона, который предпочитал действовать в одиночку, да так теперь в беспросветном одиночестве и остался, эти Трое: Синяя, Красный и Чёрный — сумели объединиться. Ещё из драконов были Белый, которого погубил Король-маг, и Зелёный, томящийся в заточении у Королевы эльфов (хотя она этого открыто и не говорит). Трое — сила зла и тайного знания. Они не настолько могучи, как Золотой, но они и не застряли в Бездне! Основа игромеханики Классы и расы Роль расы довольно активно принижается в «Тринадцатом веке»: список их скучно классичен, модификаторы к характеристикам выданы в традициях D&D (то есть хаотично), а описание лишний раз подчёркивает, что раса не указывает даже на то, как должен выглядеть ваш персонаж: «в мире есть место» и ушастым, и безухим эльфам, и волосатым, и бритым дварфам. Способности рас такие: * Люди — дважды кидают инициативу (выбирается лучший результат), +1 ко всем спасброскам * Дварфы — лишний бросок на восстановление раз за бой после удара * Тёмные эльфы — раз за бой перекинуть урон, выбрать лучшее и прибавить 1d4 * Высшие эльфы — раз за бой телепортироваться в пределах поля боя * Лесные эльфы — раз за бой получить лишнее действие после кучи бросков сложной конфигурации (правило наверняка изменят в финальной версии) * Гномы — раз за бой ошарашить врага на почти-критикале (16+), +2 против атак при возможности из-за размера, небольшие иллюзии по желанию * Полуэльфы — в начале боя выбирают между способностью людей или эльфов из своей квенты * Полуорки — раз за бой перекинуть атаку * Полурослики — раз за бой заставить врага перекинуть атаку с лишним −2; из-за размера +2 против атак при возможности Вообще, в черновике глава о расах выглядит самой недоделанной, посколько следом за кратким описанием идут подробности, которые многое добавляют и меняют. В «Тринадцатом веке» одиннадцать классов, которые условно можно сгруппировать так: * Простые классы: варвар, рейнджер и паладин. Танкуют, минимально полагаются на особые способности. Паладин удивительно упрощён и варвароподобен (это весьма инди-подход, но для фэнтези-игры неожиданен), даже смайт делает раз за бой и без необходимости проверять злобность противника. Рейнджер может взять животное-спутника на уровень ниже себя. * Прямая прогрессия сил: воин и плут. Вместо таблицы роста даётся максимум числа манёвров/сил и максимальный уровень каждого (это упрощение может иметь разные эффекты в зависимости от правил по смене выбранных манёвров, если такие будут). * Кастующие: клерик и чародей получают 4 заклинания на первом уровне, и это число увеличивается до 9 к последнему уровню, причём уровни самих заклинаний также потихоньку растут по таблице. Волшебнику даётся 5 на первом и 12 на последнем уровне * Монах стоит особняком, потому что получает свои силы в связках, названных «формы». Каждая форма имеет особую атаку, связанную с вхождением в неё, одну для использования из этой формы и одну завершающую. * Смешанные: бард представляет собой довольно новую концепцию, смешивающую боевые крики (используемые дополнительно сразу после броска атаки) и песни (похожие на заклинания). * Мультикласс обещан, но чётких правил по нему пока что нет. Силы Почти каждый класс, кроме простых, получает какие-то заклинания или подобные им силы, выдающиеся по таблице и описанные по уровням мощи, которых может быть пять или меньше: * Варвар — нет * Бард — боевые крики, заклинания, песни 1, 3, 5, 7 и 9 уровней * Клерик — атаки 1 и 3 уровня, заклинания 1, 3, 5, 7 и 9 уровней * Воин — манёвры 1, 3, 5, 7 и 9 уровней * Монах — формы (класс недописан) * Паладин — нет * Рейнджер — нет * Плут — атаки и силы 1, 3, 5, 7 и 9 уровней * Чародей — 1, 3, 5 и 7 уровней * Волшебник — заклинания 1, 3, 5, 7 и 9 уровней, практичные заклинания (utility spell) 1, 5, 7 и 9 уровней (примера 9 уровня в Escalation Edition нет) Положительным инди-элементом можно считать то, что любую силу, будь то заклинание или манёвр, можно превратить в ритуал, который будет долго проводиться и может потребовать квестовых компонентов, но результаты его будут трактоваться широко и в сторигеймовом аспекте. Ритуал может связывать несколько способностей воедино, в том числе от разных классов. Система боя Ссылки * 13th Age на официальном сайте * — микроблог * 13th Age Wiki * G+: 13th Age — блог * Официальные рецензии EN World: часть 1, часть 2 — на 6 сентября 2012 они официально назывались самыми полными для текущей версии правил«Michael Evans has posted part 2 of his 13th Age review, the most thorough that the current draft of the rules has received. Worth a read!» +13th Age * 13 Age — альтернативные иконы (хоумрул Ash Law в переводе Павла Берлина) Примечания Категория:Системы ролевых игр